


Duncan and Owen Hump Around

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Total DramaRama (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Forced Ejaculation, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, M/M, Moaning, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, cum swapping, dick sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Duncan and Owen have recently became closer as friends since Duncan showed Owen what he did anytime he was in timeout.  And ever since then the two of them grew really close.  Somewhere along the line, Owen began to develop feelings for Duncan and Noah while both Duncan and Noah have developed feelings for Owen too.  Will all three boys commit to their feelings for each other and take the leap? The answer is up to them.
Relationships: Duncan/Owen (Total DramaRama), Duncan/Owen/Noah (Total DramaRama), Owen/Noah (Total DramaRama)
Kudos: 1





	Duncan and Owen Hump Around

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and characters belong to the teams at Cartoon Network and Teletoon behind the spin-off Total DramaRama.

It was another typical day at the daycare and the kids were currently napping save for two. Duncan and Owen were currently in timeout for a prank they pulled on Chef Hatchet and he disciplined them pretty good for it. They were thinking back to that moment with tears still running down their faces.

Flashback POV

Chef Hatchet was spanking Duncan and Owen on their bare bottoms simultaneously hard and they were wiggling and wailing from the tanning Chef was giving them. "Ouch Chef stop. Ouch come on, that hurts." Duncan and Owen said as tears started running down their faces while trying to wiggle away from the spanking Chef was giving them. "It's for your own good boys," Chef Hatchet replies as he was spanking them hard. "You pulled a prank and almost got everyone hurt, you have to be punished." Duncan and Owen continued wailing as Chef continued spanking them rough. Once he was finished, he sent both of them to timeout telling them not to come out for three hours as he remained in his office to calm down having spanked both Duncan and Owen.

Flashback POV ends

While the other kids were sleeping still, Owen and Duncan were currently in timeout quietly sobbing after being spanked for their prank. "Oh Duncan, I told you we'd get caught by Chef Hatchet for that prank," Owen replied while tears kept falling down his face. "I can't believe I let you talk me into helping you pull that prank knowing I'd get spanked." "Just what were you thinking Duncan, I thought you were my friend." "Oh stop whining Owen, we would've got caught regardless whether we did the prank or not," Duncan stated. "Sometimes you can be a total crybaby."


End file.
